Office of Weirdness
Witam. Lubię gry RPG, a od jakiegoś czasu interesuję się horrorami i creepypastami. Śledzę konto "RPG Maker Horror Games" na Facebooku. W poniedziałek nudziłam się wieczorem, więc postanowiłam poprzeglądać sobie komentarze do strony; być może ktoś tam podrzucił coś ciekawego... Było tam kilka filmików: Dwa fanowskie o bardziej znanych grach i jeden, w którym jakiś gość grał w grę 3D, polegającą na chodzeniu po jakichś lochach. Niżej znalazłam czyjąś grę wraz z krótkim, chaotycznym opisem i obrazkiem wyglądającym na 4 screenshoty (screenshot zajmował jedną czwartą obrazka). Gość, który to wstawił (według tego, co podaje na profilu, pochodzi z Krakowa) ma przypadkowe zbitki liter tam, gdzie powinno być imię i nazwisko. "Main title: Office of weirdness" - Widać po jednym ze screenshotów wyglądającym zresztą na okno tytułowe. Ukazywało ono ubraną na szaro, czarnowłosą dziewczynę podchodzącą do ciemnoszarego okienka, z którego wystawała ubrana w tęczową sukienkę kobieta o brązowych, kręconych włosach. Na samej górze obrazka widniał tytuł gry napisany czarną czcionką. "Alternate title: Office of the other side of ???" - Alternatywny tytuł? Ciekawe... "Type: RPG Maker puzzle horror game" - czyli że będą zagadki. "About game: Weird, dark, unique, with few quite hard tasks and few surprises." Brzmi ciekawie. Pozostałe screenshoty przedstawiały miejsca w grze. Domyśliłam się z nich, iż ta czarnowłosa dziewczyna w szarej sukience i butach tego samego koloru jest główną bohaterką gry. Ucieszył mnie widok odręcznie narysowanych, wysokich postaci i realistycznych facesetów, prawie w każdej grze z RPG makera postacie są w stylu chibi. "Office of weirdness", czyli że akcja toczy się w jakimś biurze... Nie sądziłam, by załatwianie spraw biurowych było tematem na grę. Kliknęłam w link do ściągnięcia. Plik dość szybko pojawił się w folderze docelowym. Włączyłam grę. Pojawił się ekran tytułowy - ten sam, co na tamtym screenshocie. W tle leciała smutna, jednostajna melodyjka. Kliknęłam "New game". Gra nie rozpoczęła się od razu, na początku były białe napisy na czarnym tle. Było to zapytanie skierowane do gracza. Pytanie było czy jestem dobra w abstrakcyjnym myśleniu. Cóż... Nie wiedziałam do końca o co chodzi, pomyślałam, że jest to odnośnie jakichś zagadek, coś w rodzaju wybrania poziomu trudności. Klthumb|398pxkliknęłam "Yes". Pojawiło się pytanie, czy jestem pewna. Znowu kliknęłam "Yes". Wyświetlił się napis komunikujący, że test będzie trudny. Gra zaczęła się na tym samym korytarzu, który był ukazany w oknie tytułowym. Był on jaśniejszy i były tam postacie, tak jak na jednym z tamtych screenshotów. Okno, z którego wystawała sekretarka też było podobne, tyle że sama postać zamiast na tęczowo, była ubrana na szaro jak główna bohaterka. Na początku gry sekretarka wezwała główną bohaterkę po imieniu. Po rozmowie z nią dowiedziałam się, że główna bohaterka nazywa się Deisha, a moim pierwszym zadaniem jest pójście na różowe piętro. Na korytarzu było kilka cienistych postaci, laska w czerwonej sukni, łysol w niebieskiej koszuli i jakieś coś obracające się pomiędzy dwoma ławkami. Nie wyglądało to na typowe horror game, byłam ciekawa jak gra się rozkręci. Postać chodziła bardzo powoli, co było trochę irytujące. Otwarłam menu, żeby sprawdzić, czy ma jakieś przedmioty. Miała tylko zeszycik o nazwie "Personal documentation" i karteczkę z pierwszym zadaniem. Pod opcją "Stuff" była opcja "Walking". Były tam 4 prędkości do wyboru... Pierwszy raz zetknęłam się z takim systemem biegania. Nieco dalej, po prawej stronie były schody na górę, lecz chciałam się nieco rozejrzeć. Przy interakcji z tym obracającym się czymś, pokazała się taka zjarana morda mówiąca "Three years in this queue...". Inne postacie też miały swoje gadki, niektóre w miarę normalne, niektóre kompletnie odjechane, mające na celu pewnie przestraszyć widza. thumb|400px|Menu Skierowałam postać do dziury w ścianie wyglądającej na wyjście, lecz ta zamiast wyjść na zewnątrz, zaczęła sama z siebie powoli iść w prawą stronę. Nie mogłam nią ruszyć, zrozumiałam, że to chyba jakaś cutscenka. Szła tak chyba z pół minuty, zatrzymała się naprzeciw schodów na górę, po czym zwróciła się w moją stronę i po paru sekundach zakomunikowała, że ma coś ważnego do załatwienia. Trzeba przyznać, to się komuś udało. Poszłam na górę i kontynuowałam grę. Po wejściu, melodyjka grająca dotąd ucichła, przez większość gry towarzyszył mi monotonny szum przypominający dźwięk wentylatora. Na każdym z kolorowych pięter była ta sama, kobieca postać w okienku, na każdym jej ubranie było tego samego koloru co piętro. Każde z tych pięter było właściwie takie samo, różniło się jedynie kolorem. Na różowym był ten dziwny gość w meloniku, z jednego z tamtych screenshotów (siedzi na różowym, pedał :P). Z rozmowy z nim wyszło, że jest bratem głównej bohaterki. W dalszej części gry było bieganie po piętrach, rozmówki (nieraz dziwne) i kilka zadań (głupie i podchwytliwe). Przy najtrudniejszym z nich żałowałam, że przy pytaniu przed grą odpowiedziałam "Yes". W ogóle wyłączyłam sobie wtedy na chwilę głośnik, przy tamtej "muzyce" nie byłam w stanie się skupić. Ponad pół godziny rozwiązywałam ten szyfr, choć jestem jedną z bystrzejszych dziewczyn w klasie. W każdym bądź razie, niemal przyzwyczaiłam się do osobliwego klimatu gry. I tak sobie grałam, aż do pewnego momentu na czerwonym piętrze. Było wtedy już po dwudziestej trzeciej. Deisha rozmawiała z bratem, z rozmowy wynikało, że jest już blisko końca i on musi pożyczyć jej dokumentację. Musiała się potem udać do pokoju, jak zwykle zresztą. W trakcie rozmowy padło zdanie "This office have to touch your soul.". Dotknąć duszy? Ciekawiło mnie jakie tutaj czeka mnie zadanie. Jak się mogłam spodziewać po wejściu do dziury w ścianie imitującej drzwi, nie przeniesie mojej postaci do pustego, czerwonego pokoju, do którego ją przeniosło gdy weszła tam wcześniej. Moim oczom ukazał się las czerwonych, jakby obdartych ze skóry rąk. Wszystkie machały. Pośród nich i ogromnych krwiaków stała Deisha. Nie wiedziałam jakie jest tu zadanie do zrobienia. Nie było tam ani jej brata, ani tej jego sekretarki. Muzyka składająca się z basów i wysokich tonów przyprawiała mnie o dreszcze. W tle było słychać szepty. Przyciszyłam głośnik. Postać chodziła powoli jak po większości cutscenek. Chciałam zmienić jej szybkość na inną, ale nie dało się włączyć menu. Zaczęłam zwiedzać to miejsce. Po kilku sekundach postać sama zrobiła krok do tyłu, po czym dwa kolejne w innych kierunkach. Później menu samo się włączyło. Byłam już lekko zaniepokojona tym, co się dzieje w grze. Zmieniłam szybkość na bieg (najszybszą). Na całej mapie nie było nic poza machającymi rękoma i ogromnymi krwiakami. Ledwo zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie ma tam nic do zrobienia - otworzył się sklep. Zamiast standardowych napisów oprócz "buy" (kupić) było "your" (twoje) i "sell" (sprzedać). Napis "your" miał ciemniejszy kolor. Kliknęłam "buy". Jedynym przedmiotem do kupienia było "You cthumb|400px|fioletowe piętroan't" w cenie 1. Nie mogłam oczywiście tego kupić ponieważ miałam 0 posession (wychodzi na to, że walutą w tej grze jest opętanie XD). Zostało mi tylko "sell", które okazało się zamknięciem sklepu. Postanowiłam zaczekać, aż coś się stanie. Oczywiście nie mogło tu zabraknąć wrzasku z głośników, na szczęście miałam je przyciszone. Postać Deishy zmieniła kolory. Jej sukienka i buty stały się czarne, podobnie jak jej rajtki (spikselowana kratka na nogach), skóra jaskrawożółta, bransoletka koloru lawendowego stała się niebieska. Po kolejnych kilku sekundach zaczęła ona biegać w kółko w sposób kompletnie chaotyczny. Później ekran zrobił się czarny. Serce mi łomotało. Po chwili muzyka i szepty ustały, ekran się rozjaśnił, wywaliło mi postać na prawie najwyższe, fioletowe piętro. Pomyślałam sobie, że dawno nie grałam w tak straszną grę. W okienku nikogo nie było. Uznałam, iż nie bez powodu wywaliło mnie akurat na to piętro, więc skierowałam postać do dziury w ścianie imitującej drzwi. Była tam scena finałowa, oczywiście braciszek znów musiał dać jakieś niezbyt sensowne zadanie, tym razem zręcznościowe. Po kilku próbach udało mi się do niego dojść. To był już prawie koniec. Przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało. Akurat dobrze się składało, już dochodziła północ. Jeszcze parę gadek i biegiem na najwyższe piętro do zamkniętych wcześniej drzwi. - Puk puk. - Proszę wejść. Zakończenie mnie delikatnie mówiąc rozczarowało. Myślałam, że skończy się dobrze albo przynajmniej dowiem się, jakie było to jej nietypowe żądanie. Zastanawiałam się, co zrobiłam źle. A może ta gra była tak spie***ona? Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak wyłączenie tej gry i pójście spać. Kiedy udało mi się zasnąć, przyśniło mi się coś naprawdę dziwnego. Byłam na korytarzu, na którym zaczynała się gra, ale w okienku nie było nikogo. Wokół stały czarne postacie, które śmiały się ze mnie. Poszłam po schodach na najwyższe piętro, gdzie siedziała Deisha na kanapie. Zapytałam się jej, czemu tutaj siedzi, a ona odparła, że przeze mnie. Nagle wstała i zmieniła się w tamtą z tego strasznego miejsca. Zaczęła krzyczeć, a wokół mnithumb|398pxe pojawiły się te cieniste postacie i rzuciły się na mnie. Wtedy się obudziłam. Zauważyłam, że mój komputer jest włączony na grze. Wtedy zaczęłam się naprawdę bać. Postanowiłam ponownie zagrać. Za drugim razem gra była łatwiejsza, udało mi się uzyskać inne zakończenie, ale i to nie było satysfakcjonujące. Spróbowałam ostatni raz, wreszcie mi się udało. Deisha była wolna. Dziś w nocy znów widziałam ją w śnie. Tym razem byłyśmy w parku. Podziękowała mi za pomoc. Zapytałam się jej, po co tam była, a ona odpowiedziała, że chciała odzyskać swą duszę. Dodała, żebym uważała na siebie. Na razie dałam sobie spokój z grami. Jeśli koniecznie chcesz w to zagrać podaję adres tamtego postu: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=657285347691030&set=o.570906186256024&type=1&theater Grasz na własną odpowiedzialność... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Gry